Nosotros
by PobbyDrarryMalfoy
Summary: Pequeño conjunto de Drabbles que se me ocurrieron a las 4 de la madrugada mientras recién comenzaba a despertarme. Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".
1. Chapter 1

**{Disclairmer}:** _Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K._ ** _Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._**

 ** _{Palabras}: 202_**

 ** _No tengo mucho que decir. Disfrútenlo._**

 _ **prompt:**_ **Uniformes**

* * *

La primera vez que se vieron en uniformes fue enteramente algo raro.

El no quería que Draco lo mirase con su uniforme de auror por que, sabía que Draco aun tenia algunos problemas con ellos, los odiaba. Pero cuando Draco le mostro su túnica blanca de porcionista el quedó fascinado.

Draco se veía tan profesional con su túnica.

La primera vez que vio a Draco trabajar con su túnica blanca con el logo del ministerio en color rojo y bordes dorados, fue cuando los mandaron a una misión en Bulgaria.

La primera vez que Draco vio a Harry con su túnica de auror fue cuando lo vio en el ministerio caminando con Weasley y Granger riendo, el había pensado que Potter se veía bien en el traje de auror.

Harry se veía intimidante con la túnica.

La primera vez que Draco vio a Harry trabajar con su túnica larga de color negro con detalles plateados y el logo del ministerio en dorado fue cuando los mandaron a una misión en Bulgaria.

Draco jamás pensó que los aurores pudieran gustarle tanto como ahora.

La primera vez que se vieron con uniformes fue algo raro. A ninguno les paso desapercibido la mirada del otro.


	2. Chapter 2

**{N/A}:** _¡Buenas tardes, noches, días o madrugada! Creo que pues bien, como he hecho en otras novelas uhm… que publico aquí tienen las palabras: ¡llavero!, ¡celular!, ¡taza!, ¡computador!, ¡borrador!_

 **{Disclairmer}:** _Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K._ ** _Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._**

 ** _{Numero de palabras}:_** _188_

 **prompt: Perro**

 ** _No tengo mucho que decir. Disfrútenlo._**

* * *

— ¿De dónde has sacado esa cosa, Potter? —

—Ah, es un regalo de Hermione, vamos Draco no es una cosa. —

—No me gusta. Es feo, devuélvelo. No lo quiero aquí— murmura haciendo una mueca—

— ¡Vamos Draco, míralo! ¿No te parece la cosa más bonita del mundo? — pregunta mientras lo acerca a el rubio—

—Potter… mira, no discutiré eso contigo Potter, devuélvelo. —suelta un suspiro — No acerques esa cosa.

—no seas malo, Draco por favor —

—Mira Pott-… ¡Quítamelo de encima! —

— ¡Le caes bien! —

Draco separa al pequeño cachorro de sus piernas y cara, le mira asqueado. El pequeño husky le mira ladeando la cabeza y moviendo la pequeña cola. Un perrito singular de color blanco completamente que a Draco no le acaba de gustar.

Suelta un bufido y mira a su pareja frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Granger…. — Sabe que se va a odiar después— Samson…

— ¿Disculpa? — Pregunta confundido el moreno—

—Samson… es su nombre, Samson.

Harry suelta una risa pequeña y suave mientras mira la escena algo tierna y extraña frente a sus ojos verdes, Draco dejando que el pequeño husky le lama la cara completamente. Es gracioso y lindo.

—Samson…


	3. Chapter 3

**{Disclairmer}:** _Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K._ ** _Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._**

 ** _{Palabras}: 188_**

 **prompt: Chocolate.**

Para que no se me pierdan mucho.

* * *

Mira su uniforme blanco de manera inquisitiva.

El blanco de algunas partes de su uniforme como porcionista en el ministerio está manchado por algo parecido al chocolate en varios lados, cuello, mangas, parte del pecho. Suelta un suspiro, como siempre a él le toca intentar quitar esas manchas con alguna poción que termina arruinando la tela de su ropa.

—Potter… ¿Por qué siempre que decides hacer esto hay chocolate de por medio? — pregunta mientras le muestra su túnica con manchones cafés. Samson está en las piernas de Harry y le mira—

—Yo no…

—No piensas, mi uniforme tiene chocolate en él… tomará años quitarlo.

—Tú también tenias chocolate ayer, y me tomo menos de una hora limpiarlo. —comenta riendo

Draco solo atina a sonrojarse y lanzarle el uniforme blanco a la cara.

— ¡¿Qué cosas dices?!

—Es la verdad Draco… no es mi culpa — alza sus manos, Samson baja de sus piernas, no quiere escucharlos. Quiere dormir.

Draco hace muecas ante ello.

—Lávalo señor, te quité el chocolate en menos de una hora.

—Bien… después de todo, iremos por uno nuevo después. —comenta mirando el uniforme de manera molesta


	4. Chapter 4

**{Disclairmer}:** _Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K._ ** _Este fic participa en la "Drarry Week" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._**

 ** _{Palabras}: 254_**

 ** _No tengo mucho que decir. Disfrútenlo._**

* * *

Durante la misión algo salió mal.

Estaban por todas partes, congelando y robándose toda la felicidad y vida a su paso. El no podía hacer nada, Harry aun estaba recuperándose de él última pelea que había tenido con ese mortifago que lo había dejado dañado, y el estando solo con el intentaba alejarlos tanto como pudiera.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer en este momento, Harry? — pregunta asustado.

—Un patronus…—responde con voz cansada Harry

Draco solo había convocado un patronus en su vida entera. Tenía una forma primeramente de un conejo, y después de salir de la academia no volvió a utilizarlo más. Harry sabía de esto, durante una plática con Draco a las dos de la madrugada él lo había soltado sin querer, más sin embargo cuando volvió a abordar el tema fue tajantemente cortado por el mismo rubio.

—Recuerda… algo que te haga…feliz — murmuró Harry desde atrás donde estaba reposando mientras la ola de dementores venía por donde estaba.

— ¿Crees que pueda lograrlo? — pregunta Draco con cierto nerviosismo y temor en su voz —Que pregunta… claro que puedo hacerlo.

Harry ríe un poco. Draco se prepara para alzar su varita. El rayo verde pálido sale de su varita y toma la forma de una leona, los dementores huyen y Draco termina sentándose con pocas fuerzas junto a Harry.

— ¿Cuál fue tu recuerdo? — pregunta Harry para que Draco no caiga en el desmayo.

—Cuando me pediste… que me case contigo.

Lo curioso, es que el patronus de Harry es un león.


End file.
